We're still hot
by DarkSweetLady74
Summary: 1997, dhani is 18 and is out with friends most the time. Olivia and george get bored and bring back old hot love scene. Warning rated M for MATURE!


In the living room, george and olivia.

"It's boring.." Olivia sighed.

"I've realized.." george said yawning.

Olivia stated making clucking noises with her tongue as she was playing with her hair. after a few minutes george got tired of it, so he sang a tune she couldn't stand by whistling it.

olivia gazed at him with a look she gave when she was annoyed and bothered. "You're such a kid" she giggled.

"I know you are, but what am i? " george annoying her more.

liv laughed, as she put her feet up on his lap.. "Give me a foot massage. "

george nodded and, gulped "well, i had a good life. " teasing her, and liv hit him on the shoulder.

liv was relaxing while george smoothed her feet, and ran his hands up her legs. liv would bite her lip when she's aroused and george realized they were both in the mood, so he leaned down and nibbled her ankles.

"Mmm.." Olivia moaning.

george went further up her legs, and was kissing her legs all over. Liv pouted and whined but was enjoying it. george un-bottoned her jeans and was kissing her belly button, "_further_" liv barely whimpered out.

george done as she wanted, and went further down pulling down her panties and pants, george hadn't seen naked like this in a while so he was overwhelmed when he saw her tight naked body in front of him pleading for it. he spreaded her thighs, and started to lick, and suck her clit.

Olivia moaning endlessly. her legs were trying to close on him but he held them tight into his hands, george was finding pleasure watching her in sexual frustration. he stared at her while sucking harder. watching her grasp her own breasts made him drool inside of her, and she felt his spit go down all the way.

"Ooohh! " olivia screamed out. george licked her few more times and lifted himself up licking his lips.

"_You are so irresistible. Remember what i used to do to you? " _george making his boner more noticeable taking off his pants.

"remind me, babe? " olivia asked him with her legs still wide open, panting.

george layed beside her opening her legs,bent her over, sliding his boner inside her. olivia grabbed his thigh that was hiked over her, and george held her hand above them. george started to hump her roughly, not meaning to. olivia moaning and whining.

"Ohhh! Livy! " george crying out in anticipation, and hiked her leg strait up to go faster.

"_Por favor, papa! George! jay, por favor.." _olivia pleading her husband speaking spanish in pleasure.

george faced olivia and was kissing her at every chance, but groaning loudly like an animal humping her.

olivia trying to hold on, and george slipped out, and liv started squirting. "Ohhh!" she panted, and george slid himself back inside and humped her even harder.

10 more minutes george quit, and pulled himself out, and bent her down to his rod for her to enjoy him. olivia starred into his eyes while blowing him like she did the first time she did him. George remembered how he use to make her squeal and beg for him to hump her. he loved those days when she did that.

olivia was enjoying him very much, his cum tasted so good all the time, she loved making herself look desirable so he would want her, she remembered she would get spanked several times for flirting with his friends before they had dhani.

olivia finished george up, and george gave her the frown she thought was so cute, but knew he wanted more. olivia was getting ready to get her clothes back on, but george threw them out of the way and humped her standing, liv knee's gave out and felt her puss was getting puched by how fast he was getting.

"Ugh" liv groaned in pain.

"Ssshh! " george finished her up and pushed her on the bed as he pulled her ankles and legs up until her clit was to his face and he sucked it, his rod was rock hard in her neck, liv came and squirted all over george's mouth, but george managed to suck it all up, and licked her clean. and she fell onto the couch again..

liv panting "Wow...you are great babe. you are the best! " liv telling her husband panting and sore.

george gave liv a kiss, and they watched television in the nude.

The end. :3


End file.
